


Раскрась это красным

by Yozhik



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Раскрась это красным

– Идиот, какой же идиот, – плачет Аска, уткнувшись лицом в неподвижную загорелую ладонь. Её пальцы дёргают, рвут отглаженную простыню, она не замечает; в глазах стоит непонятное алое марево – ярость и слёзы.  
Он не виноват, напоминает она себе, но всё равно – идиот, чёртов мальчишка, зачем он лез туда, куда не хотел, какое, к дьяволу, чувство долга?

Слёзы на губах солоны как кровь, как LCL; впервые в жизни Аске хочется убивать не от злости, не из ненависти, не для демонстрации превосходства – но чтобы защитить.  
Ей кажется – сейчас она в силах спасти мир.  
Она поднимает голову в тот самый момент, когда Тоджи открывает глаза.


End file.
